Under The Weather
by rawstberrysundae9
Summary: After getting separated from the others in a raging blizzard, Olberic and Primrose must spend the night together in a cave while generating body heat. (Olberic x Primrose) *Minor Spoilers* Takes place after Olberic and Primrose's Chapter 1.
1. The Frostlands

Snowflakes glided in the air among the frosty breeze. A blanket of white covered the land for as far as the eyes could see. Primrose pulled the oversized blue tunic she wore closer to her as another chilling wind passed, pawing her exposed skin with its icy sleet. Had it not been for Olberic's generosity in lending her his tunic upon entering the Frostlands, she didn't know if she would have still been standing at this moment. She glanced around at her party; Therion had his arms crossed with a foul scowl on his face as the occasional wind would expose his left eye. Alfyn's had tucked his arms into his vest and wore his satchel as if it were a piece of armor, covering his chest. Ha'anit and Olberic led the group at the front, also looking a little uncomfortable, but not as bad the 3 behind them. Everyone was trying to fend off the cold and save their energy, which left for a desolate and unusual silence among a usually lively group. The occasional howls of the wind, the sound of feet trudging in the snow and the incessant chattering of Alfyn's teeth were the only sounds that were truly heard. As another wind picked up, Ha'anit decided to break the ice.

"By the spirits, the snow falleth deep here. The wind cutteth to the bone."

"S-Seriously! Olberic, h-how much longer t-til we r-reach Still-s-snow...?" Aflyn whined, unable to his intense shivering.

"It should lie just beyond these slopes. Everyone, keep your wits about you. We're almost there." Olberic said, turning his head slightly to make sure no one had trailed behind.

"Yeah, easy for you to say underneath all that warm armor!" spat a scowling Therion, as he clutched his purple poncho closer to his chest.

It's safe to say no one was ready for the freezing weather that the Frostlands and it's snowstorms had to offer. Least of all Primrose, who had spent a good majority of her life seeking shade from the blazing sun in the Sunlands and wore an attire that communicated it so.

"I fear mayhap we have maden a mistake. It wouldeth been wiser to stop at Flamesgrace and stocketh on food and proper clothing." spoke Ha'anit as she eyed her companion Linde, who also seemed to be struggling in the relentless gales.

"N-No! I can't afford...to lose another minute! I must reach Stillsnow as soon as possible!" Primrose insisted as she trudged forward, despite tears beginning to form at her eyes from the chilling wind that went against her face.

She didn't know what was powering her momentum at this point; whether sheer determination to get out of this indomitable weather or her deep hatred for the man who would be awaiting her at Stillsnow. The man, one of three, who was responsible for the murder of her beloved father.

'The left wing of the crow...soon...this icy tundra will be your grave...just you wait…'

Olberic remained silent as he eyed the stubborn dancer. He knew Ha'anit was right. Logic and reason would have originally coerced their group into traveling to Flamesgrace and restocking much-needed supplies before venturing further north. But it was because of Primrose's adamant insistence that they hurry to Stillsnow, that they didn't. He was the first to meet her and he was the only one who knew of her true motives of reaching the desolate village - to chase after one of the men who was responsible for her father's death. He knew her desperation to seek out the truth and recognized the look in her eyes when she pleaded with the group to continue straight to Stillsnow; after all, she was so close - too close to stop now, in her thoughts. Yes, ever since they had entered the Frostlands, he had watched her demeanor change. Her vision and judgment had become tunneled; the thought that only a few miles away stood the man who took everything from her - she had been overcome by that emotion.

An emotion he knew all too well from his own past; a look he also wore upon hearing Erhardt's name after all these years back in Cobblestone. An emotion that perchance would take over him too, the day he crossed swords with Erhardt again. Perhaps that was the reason he took her side; why he chose to let feelings, Primrose's feelings, guide him and not logic, for the first time. But as he watched her steps grow slower and those around him grow increasingly agitated, he wondered if he had erred in his newfound judgment.

Another chilling wind lashed out the group, causing them to come to a complete halt.

"T-This is ridiculous! We have to turn back or we're all going to f-freeze to death out here, damn it!" cried Therion.

"N-No...I c-can't-..not yet..." rebuked Primrose.

Ha'anit turned her head to take in their surroundings. No animals, nor monsters were in sight. The wind was beginning to pick up and the snowfall was quickly becoming thicker. She clutched her fur coat closer, increasingly thankful for its warmth and turned to Olberic with a furrowed brow.

"We must findeth shelter for now and waiteth out this storm... should the night hiten us, I feareth we will be in true peril."

Olberic nodded in agreement. The majority of their group wouldn't hold out much longer and it would be even more burdening to have to carry them to town. Primrose stepped forward, barely able to stop her shaking.

"N-no...I...will go forward! Even if on...my own!"

"Primrose, that's enough..." bellowed Olberic.

"GUYS! H-H-HEADS UP!"

All heads turned towards a shrieking Alfyn as he pointed to a giant reptilian monster that towered before them, perched among a nearby slope. The monster let out a giant shriek when it realized it had been spotted and jumped down with a gargantuan spear in hand.

Olberic dodged out of the way and barely pulled out his blade in time to parry a swift strike. The drop in temperature was taking its toll on his speed and momentum. They were at an extreme disadvantage versus a creature adapted to living and fighting in this harsh environment.

"N-Night Ode! Bring your shade!" called out Primrose as she raised her palm to the skies.

A dark and ominous aura took form above and below the icelandic creature and began ensnaring him in its shadowy force.

"Linde, to me!"

Linde, perched on the other side of the creature let out a loud snarl as it charged forward and clawed at the creature. Therion also lunged towards the creature's side, glinting dagger in hand and slashed at the beast mercilessly. Alfyn, still shivering, dug through his bag and threw a quickly formulated concoction at the creature's eyes, briefly blinding him. Upon the flurry of attacks, the creature was momentarily stunned and Olberic took the chance to lay the final blow.

"GRAAAAGH!" He cried out as he hit clean and propelled the creature forcefully back into a nearby rock wall.

The creature quickly picked itself up and let out an ear-piercing shriek, loud enough to make even Linde wince.

"P-please tell me that wasn't a call for reinforcements" pleaded Primrose as she eyed the slinking creature. The creature growled again and began slowly backing away, coming to the realization it was outnumbered. Olberic made a sudden movement as if to swing and the creature bolted on all fours.

"A-A-Alright! N-now let's g-get outta here before we r-run into a-anymore t-t-trouble!" shouted Alfyn, hugging his satchel.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Low tremors resonated through the earth, shaking the few nearby trees. Moments later, it stopped and everything was still again. An eerie silence settled in.

"Oh great. Just great. Blizzard, Ice-lizard and now what? Earthquakes, too?" spat Therion as he brushed off the collecting snow on his silver hair.

Suddenly, Linde's animalistic senses perked up and the fur on her body stood. She turned her head and immediately cried out as if to warn her master of the incoming danger. Ha'anit eyes widened as she turned to see an immense wall of white beginning to fall from the rock wall behind them.

"RUN!"

Olberic followed Ha'annit's eyes and turned around just in time to see a wall of white tower over them. Before he could finish his thought, everything turned white. And then black.

* * *

Olberic slowly opened his eyes. Hues of blues, grays, and whites slowly began to fill his field of vision. As his senses returned to him, he felt the weight of piled up snow on his back. He gathered his strength and stood up, despite a deep cold that ran throughout his body. That creature's shriek must've caused a small avalanche to form from the nearby slopes. As he regained his footing and dusted off the remaining snow from his armor, he realized he was alone. He whipped his head around frantically in search for his companions.

"Primrose?! Alfyn?!" He yelled into the cold, winter air.

No response. Only the low howling of the passing wind. He jogged a few steps forward, as his eyes darted around the white expanse.

"Ha'anit?! Therion?! Anyone?!"

Again, no response. An unsettling chill ran through Olberic's spine. The same one, the exact same feeling that ran through him that fated day on the battlefield, when a guard came bearing news that his seemingly safe and well-protected king, had been attacked.

'No...gods no! Not again! I will not fail again!'

Olberic, now in a full sprint, ran through the white field. His eyes darting everywhere in the expanse fields of snow for any sign of life. A feeling of panic settled in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, a bright mix of red and blue hues caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Primrose motionless on the ground, covered in snow, her dress and his tunic barely breaching above the white surface. Olberic darted at full speed and slid next to her, picking her up. He cupped her face and slightly shook her. Even through his gloves, her face was ice to the touch.

"Primrose! Gods, Primrose, answer me!"

She weakly opened her eyes and stared in Olberic's onyx orbs of worry. She was barely conscious and barely breathing. Newly formed frost rested on her cheeks and eyelashes.

"Ol..beric.."

Olberic scooped her up,, feeling her cold forehead touch against his cheek.

'She's ice!' Olberic thought to himself as he carried her in his arms.

The wind began to pick up again and he looked down to see the tips of Primrose's fingers had begun turning a light hue of blue.

'I have to find a way to get her out of this cold!'

He clutched her cold body to him and began sprinting, looking for anything that could be used as temporary shelter. As he trudged a few minutes forward, he spotted a nearby cave opening that had become visible inside one of the rock formations.


	2. Warmth

Primrose slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was an orange light. Yet, the last thing she remembered was a towering wall of white swallowing her whole. And cold. A deep, deep cold. But now, she felt oddly warm. As her vision began to clear she realized the 'light' was none other than the dancing flames of a nearby campfire. Her body was sore and she could barely move at will, but beneath all of that was a peculiar feeling of a gentle warmth. She blinked a few times and finally was able to see a clearer picture of what looked like the innermost part of a cave. As she attempted to hoist herself up, she realized she was caught in something.

"You're awake."

As Primrose looked up, she peered into a pair of worried onyx eyes, only inches away from her own. The sudden closure sent a viable shockwave through her system, enough to realize not only was she awake, but she was also currently in Olberic's arms. She had so many questions, but firstly...

"W-Why are you so close?"

Olberic cleared his throat, masking his embarrassment, and immediately let her go. Primrose regretted her words the moment his warm touch was replaced by the chilly cave air. He took off the tunic that had been serving as a blanket for both of them and placed it around her shoulders instead, backing away slowly to another nearby spot by the fire.

"There was an avalanche. It swallowed all of us whole. When I came to, I saw you lying in the snow barely breathing. I feared the worst if I didn't take immediate action, so I came upon this cave and tried to the best of my abilities to warm you. It's quite difficult without proper clothing or medicinal supplies, therefore I had to resort to..."

Primrose raised an eyebrow upon seeing the gallant knight's furrowed brow and flustered expression. He cleared his throat again.

"You had to resort too...?" She cooed, already knowing his answer.

"B-body heat."

Primrose chuckled as Olberic looked as if he had just admitted one of the most embarrassing things of his life. She was good at reading men and the Unbending Blade of Hornburg was no exception but by far the most entertaining one to tease. Ever since they agreed to travel together, she would often smile flirtatiously or wink when his eyes would meet hers, only to elicit a grumble and a "vexing woman" remark.

But it was all in good fun and they both knew it. She held such a luxurious attitude with him only because she knew he was good and gallant and ultimately, a true gentlemanly knight. He had helped her win back her freedom from her former 'Master' and was part of the reason she even made it out of that godforsaken desert town. He was a friend if she truly ever had one and she trusted him; albeit more than she trusted any of their other traveling companions; but it wouldn't stop the teasing. It was too much fun.

"Oh my! So you cuddled me in your arms all this time? Who knew the Unbending Blade was so...forward." She purred.

"I did not cuddle you! I saved your life! There was no other way! Had I not, you would be nothing but a picturesque icicle by now."

Primrose giggled at his defiant tone. He turned his head away from her, the light from the fire, however, did not aid him in hiding his red ears. She wondered just how far she could push his buttons.

"I'm not saying I disliked it, it's just a shame I was asleep. Pray tell, would you like to me to cuddle you this time, Sir Berg?"

Olberic stood up, letting out an exasperated huff and began grabbing more twigs and branches from a nearby pile. He kneeled in front of the good sized fire and began tossing them in.

"It's good to see so much of your strength seems to have returned to you, perhaps you can help me chuck the rest of this firewood, Prim."

Primrose suddenly clutched his tunic closer to her body and began to shake dramatically.

"Oooh, brrr! It suddenly got so chilly! I feel so cold!"

Olberic rolled his eyes at her dramatized acting and continued to throw firewood into the campfire. That's when Primrose noticed the absence of a certain snobby thief, hyperactive apothecary, and stoic huntress. She looked around but only saw Olberic's sword propped up against the wall.

"Wait a minute. Where are the others?"

Olberic stopped for a few moments. He stared into the fire with a deep frown before continuing to break and throw the twigs and branches.

"I...I couldn't find them. When I came to, you were the only one I found." He said in a low voice.

"What?! They can't possibly still be out in that terrifying blizzard?! Olberic, we need to go find them now!"

"It's the dead of night, Primrose. The storm is raging outside. I was hardly able to pick up these twigs and branches before it picked up again. If we leave now, it's a death sentence for us too."

'Too?'

Primrose felt her all the blood in her face leave her. She turned towards the opening of the cave only to see a vast darkness. The only thing that came from the outside was the howling echoes of the wind. She placed a hand over her mouth as the last image of Alfyn's shivering face came into her mind. If they had truly been left out there all this time, they'd surely be frozen to...

"Death." Primrose whispered into her hand.

Her eyes widened, not blinking. As if trying to process the reality of the word she just told herself. Olberic chucked the last branch into the fire and looked up from his seat to see Primrose's back turned to him, still facing the entrance of the cave.

"It...It was my fault." She whispered again. A warm tear slid down her face.

"Primrose..."

At the sound of Olberic's voice, Primrose turned around, as if snapped out of her trance. Olberic's eyes widened as he watched tears pour out of her emerald orbs. Olberic's heart stopped. Ever since they had met, he had never seen her cry. When they buried Yusufa, when they left the Sunlands, when she reminisced about her father and her past life with him - she had not shed a single tear. Only a fire, Olberic noted, would burn more brightly in her eyes. But now, that fire was extinguished and in its place, were the tears of a lost, broken girl with a heavy conscious.

"Olberic...It...Because of me! Because I-..I refused to stop at Flamesgrace! They- J-Just like Yusufa!" Primrose cried out. Her exhaustion was finally starting to seep in through the cracks of a perfectly masked facade. She was at her wit's end, physically, mentally and now emotionally.

Olberic kneeled down slowly in front of her. He dropped his head, not able to meet her gaze, as he watched her tears fall onto the cave floor.

"I too... bear this weight." He whispered.

"W-what?"

Primrose peered into his face. Her watery emerald orbs- searching for answers, searching for truths- boring into his downcast eyes that refused to meet her gaze. A few moments passed. He finally lifted his gaze to look at her. A look of pain, sadness, and guilt reflected in his eyes. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

"It's not your burden to bear alone. I...I too am responsible for this. I knew that we needed to stop at Flamesgrace. Yet...Yet, when I saw you pleading to continue on the Stillsnow...I... I saw myself. I saw the eyes of the knight, who lost his king, who lost his country, who lost everything... and only wanted to seek out that who took it all away from him. I didn't have the strength to stop him. To stop you. I'm sorry. I...failed."

As if his dejected words signaled the reality of the situation, it was as if something in her, after all these years- all these years of pain, suffering, loss, and grief finally caught up to her in this very moment- and something in her finally cracked.

Primrose broke down and began sobbing in his arms. Olberic could only hold her as her shaking figure clung to him for dear life. This...this wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't how it what supposed to turn out. Yes, she had wanted to reach Stillsnow, but not at the cost of innocent lives. Not at the cost of her...friends. Gods, no. Please. Not again.

"It's alright. I'm sure...I'm sure they're alright. Ha'anit is a seasoned hunter and she's been through her share of perilous situations. Therion? That sly bastard could outwit death itself and Alfyn is a medical practitioner with herbs and all sorts of emergency items in his satchel. He's probably the best off of all of is, given the situation. The minute it hits dawn...we'll go look for them. We'll find them. I'm sure of it."

Primrose sobs only grew louder as she sensed the plea in Olberic's own voice. She nodded her head as if to agree with his words- however feeble attempts they were at making her feel better.

She doesn't know how long she cried, but eventually, her sobs stopped and she was left with a splitting headache. She gripped her head in pain as Olberic finally let her go. He looked at the pained expression on her face as he wrapped his tunic around her again.

"You need to rest. If we are to have any hopes of finding them, we are going to need as much strength as we can gather before the sunrise."

Primrose lifeless eyes looked up to meet his. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"On my honor as a knight, we'll find them. I promise. Now, rest."

He began moving away when Primrose grabbed his wrist.

"Please...stay by my side."


	3. Unbending Hearts

Primrose slowly opened her eyes again. The once well-sized flames of the campfire now burned dimly. The air was cold but not as cold as it was hours ago. There was no howling wind to be heard. Just the cracking of the small fire.

'The storm must be over.'

She felt a lot better than she did a few hours ago; perhaps a good cry was the thing she needed the most. Primrose turned slightly to look at Olberic leaning next to her, fast asleep. She leaned over and picked up his end of the tunic that they had made into a makeshift blanket and gently adjusted it over him. She stared at his peaceful, sleeping face and took this quiet moment to admire the man next to her.

Despite being well-known as a talented knight, it was no doubt Olberic was handsome. In each town they had stopped at thus far, Primrose would catch eyes flocking to him as much as they flocked to her. His tall physique, strong features and the air of which he carried himself with, left many a woman in a daze. She would be lying if she said she wasn't one of them when she initially bumped into him at the Sunshade bazaar.

It was true, that she had met many a man, but none quite like him. He was kind, caring, inspiring- a natural born leader. He held his honor to his life, and yet he would constantly put the well-being of others before himself. A trait that was becoming rarer and rarer in these times. She couldn't help but grow an increasing admiration for the man. A man, much like her, who lost everything at the hands of another. He claimed he lost his sole reason to wield a sword and yet...he remained so true to himself. His name was known around the lands and talks of his skill were unprecedented enough to strike fear into the hearts of those who opposed him.

And yet, Primose thought. Yet never did he seem to abuse this power. Yes, he was indeed quite different than her frequent visitors back at Sunshade, whom only boasted fabricated stories in quests to exploit their egos, liquor, and women. He was a real man.

Olberic stirred for a few seconds before he elicit a soft snore. Primrose lips spread into a warm smile.

'But who knew the Unbending Blade of Hornburg snores?'

She continued staring at him. Admiring his masculine features as the light from the fire danced on the crevices of his face. She couldn't help but catch herself thinking about his personal life from time to time. Apart from his reputation as one of Hornburg's blades and his current quest after a man named Erhardt, she knew not much. It was this moment she realized, she had shared way more with him than he had with her.

She oft wondered if he had lovers in his past. She wondered how he treated them, what they were like. She wondered if he held them the same way he was holding her now. She knew that the situation they were in, well, it would probably never occur again - hell, it wouldn't have even occurred where it not for a blizzard threatening her life in the first place. She knew all that. But still, she wondered. She wondered what his lips would taste like.

Heat flushed her cheeks as she caught her own thoughts.

'What's wrong with me? What am I thinking? I have a mission. A mission to kill the men who took my father from me. And before that, we have to find the others! I don't have time for this nonsense! I should wake him... '

A strand of his usually neatly slicked back hair fell onto his eye. Primrose felt her heart beating faster and faster with temptation each passing second.

'My life...My sole reason for living is for revenge. That's why I'm here. I've told myself this for years. Yet...'

Primrose tucked the strand of hair behind his ear. She narrowed her eyes at his soft expression. Her emerald orbs landed on his lips.

'Yet why...why am I feeling conflicted? Why do I...have these thoughts? These...emotions? It doesn't make any sense...My sole purpose is for revenge. Nothing more, nothing less..'

Primrose leaned in slowly. Her heart beating loudly. Her mind was saying one thing, but her body was acting on its own accord.

'Yet...maybe...maybe for a simple moment...yes...just for this one moment, it could be a different-'

Primrose closed her eyes. She slowly placed a gentle, light kiss on Olberic's lips. She pulled away and cast her eyes down. She had so many questions for herself, that she wasn't even sure she could answer.

"Tell me, do you always kiss men in their sleep?"

Primrose whipped her head around to see Olberic, in the exact same position she left him in seconds ago, only with his onyx eyes staring intently back into hers.

"O-Olberic! You were awake?!"

She immediately began to move away, but Olberic didn't let her go. He put his arm around her, locking her into place. Her heart was pounding now. She wasn't sure if it was due to being caught, or the intensity of the gaze that Olberic was boring into her with.

"I-I'm sorry...That was incredibly out of bounds. I-"

Primrose avoided his gaze. She wasn't used to feeling embarrassed and being a flustering, babbling fool was most definitely not her image. Usually, she would try to make light of the situation by turning it into a tease, but right now, she could hardly keep her own head on. A fierce blush seemed to have made it's home on her face permanently.

"I apologize. I didn't mean anything by it. I...I am well aware you only see me as a comrade and traveling companion, not as a woman. It was simply a gesture of...of thanks. For saving me. Y-you see..in the Sunlands, kissing is actually a manner of expressing gratitu-"

"Primrose."

Primrose's heart slammed into her chest. His voice was deep and rough, most likely the outcome from being asleep. His half-lidded eyes hadn't moved their gaze off her for even a second. She gulped.

"Has anyone ever told you talk far too much?"

"Excuse m-"

Before Primrose could finish her statement, Olberic pulled her into a kiss. A tender, passionate kiss that left her absolutely breathless. He placed a gentle hand behind her neck. Primrose was frozen; it took a few moments for her to process what had just transpired. She closed her eyes and just as she was about to kiss back, he pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead on hers. Emerald eyes bore into Onyx for only moments, before she broke away. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Her face was on fire and this was too much for her to bear.

"I don't see you as a woman? Where in the Flame's name did you get that preposterous idea?"

"Y-you've never given in to any of my advances! You have no problem conversing with other women, yet with me! Y-You only ever refer to me as a 'vexing woman'..."

"That you are. More vexing than any other woman I've had the misfortune of meeting in all my years. Not to mention the most stubborn."

"Why you-!"

"And the most beautiful."

Primrose paused. Olberic placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. Her emerald eyes could see the sincerity reflected in his own.

"Beautiful. Caring. Strong. You fight so hard, you withstand so much. For your family. For your father. Noble. True. You've told me that I inspire you, yet I would have to say you equally inspire me. You don't swing your dagger without a purpose. You swing it with courage and faith."

Primrose could only stare into his eyes as he held her close. His voice only growing softer. It was almost a whisper at this point. Her heart was beating so loud, she was afraid he would hear it. Suddenly, Olberic loosened his grip on her. This time, he broke the gaze and cast his eyes down.

"But, I am not blind to reality. It is no secret that we are both on a similar path. A path paved with tragedy, pain and...blood. You seek to hunt down the men who killed your father. I seek to find the man who took away my liege and country. My purpose. I know this and I know not that you have room in your heart for anything but revenge. You've stated it, time and time again. I am the same way."

Primrose looked down. She couldn't answer that. He was right. Nothing he was saying was foreign or untrue and yet, why did her heart hurt so much as he said it. Olberic took her silence as an agreement to his words.

"Perhaps...it would be best...if we forgot this all happened in the first place."

After a few moments of silence, Olberic looked up to see daylight had filled the cave from the outside. He placed the tunic on Primrose again and began to turn away. This time it was Primrose's turn to not let him go. She grabbed onto a piece of his undershirt.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

Olberic's eyes widened. It was an answer that she didn't expect to give, and he did not expect to receive. As if treading cautious waters, he slowly turned around to meet her gaze.

"What are you saying?"

"W-what if…..if at the end of our journeys... when all is said and done and we found our respective truths, we did have room in our hearts...for something...if we did...what would become of...this moment?"

Olberic smiled at her. Perhaps the first time he's genuinely smiled in ages. He looked at her with warm eyes and an embarrassed grin.

"Well, I'd hope to get caught in another blizzard with you immediately."

Primrose grabbed him by the collar of his undershirt and crashed her lips into his, pinning him down to the floor. No longer a kiss of tenderness, but one of passion and unspoken ardor. Olberic slowly wrapped his arms around her. They kissed fervently, with pent-up hunger, frustration and attraction taking control. Primrose moaned into his lips, which only drove Olberic up the wall. He turned her over so that he was on top. He stopped suddenly to look into her eyes, catching his breath. Primrose breathed heavily, her eyes beady with emotions.

"Please, if only for this moment...then don't stop."

Olberic had patience, far beyond the measure of many, many a man. But the sight of Primrose under him, begging him with those gorgeously tantalizing eyes of hers, sent him over the edge. Olberic crashed his lips down on hers again and hoisted up one of her thighs around his waist. Primrose wrapped her arms around his neck, eliciting another soft moan.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

Primrose and Olberic stopped dead in their tracks to look up. That was the sound of Alfyn's voice and it had come from the outside. Primrose and Olberic quickly, yet reluctantly, let each other go before scrambling about outside with burning faces.


	4. Journey

"Alfyn!"

Alfyn, Therion and Ha'anit turned their heads at the sound of Primrose's voice.

"Primrose! And Olberic too! Thank the gods! We were so worried about you two!" Alfyn beamed as he ran up to his two companions, Therion and Ha'anit following closely behind. They all had new robes draped over them and looked quite well- warm, contrary to Primrose's previous worries.

"What happened to you two?" asked Therion eyeing the disheveled appearances of Olberic and Primrose. "You guys look like a mess. Don't tell me you ran into another monster or something? Looks like it must've been quite a fight."

"Quite." Repeated Olberic, as Primrose's cheeks only turned redder.

"W-Where did you all go after the avalanche? And where'd you get those clothes?!" urged a once again shivering Primrose.

"By the god's favor, we weren rescued after the storm. Passing villagers of Stillsnow tooketh us back to town and we awoken there. They provided us with these robes, a warm meal, and supplies."

Ha'anit quickly opened a bag and revealed two more robes, one in scarlet red and one in a dark blue. She handed them to Primrose and Olberic.

"Wearen this. You both musten have suffered through a horrid night. I apologize we couldn't cometh to find you sooner."

"No, I…." Primrose choked on her words, before gathering her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It was because of me you all had to go through this. I apologize. I should have listened." Primrose downcast her eyes and as Alfyn, Therion, Ha'anit had trouble showing their surprise. Olberic simply watched her as a warm smile played on his lips.

"Am I hallucinating or did Primrose just apologize?" muttered a dumbfounded Therion to an equally stunned Alfyn.

"Nope. I heard it too." whispered Alfyn.

Ha'anit smiled as Linde approached Primrose and nuzzled her leg affectionately. Primrose smiled and petted her soft fur.

"We are companions aren we, not? Linde and I are ever ready to hunt beside thee. Thou needest but say the word. Now shall we continue on our travels? Whatever business thou must have at Stillsnow must be of greateth importance if thou was willing to go through a blizzard. Leten us depart at once, the village lies not far from here."

Primrose looked up at Ha'anit and smiled gratefully. Nodding her head. Ha'anit returned the smile.

"Are you both sure you're okay though? Your faces are horribly red. Are you feverish?" Asked a worried Alfyn as peered into Olberic's face.

"N-No, we are fine. Let us quickly make for Stillsnow. The faster we can conclude our missions the better." coughed Olberic as re-adjusted his new robe.

"Oh? That's a first? What's the sudden rush, old man?" asked Therion as he cocked a suspicious eye at Olberic.

"I have... unfinished business that I need to get back to at the end of all this." He smirked in Primrose's direction. Primrose bit her lip as she held back a laugh to his glowing read ears. She nodded.

It was going to be one heck of a journey, alright.


End file.
